Your Time
by knome hell
Summary: Basically Ash goes insane.


Your Time  
  
Ash looked up at his clock, it was 2am. yeah - lately he had found it hard to get to sleep - he just couldn't stop thinking about her! Misty his one true loveeeeeee. He sighed, got out of bed and walked into the hallway. "Oh! Sorry!" Misty said as she walked into Ash "Oh, hey Misty, what are you ding up so late?" Ash asked slightly blushing as the sight of Misty in her little pyjamas. "It's so hot, I was gonna get a soda or something. you?" she replied. "Well, I just couldn't sleep - safe let's go get a drink or whatever" "Ok" They both made their way downstairs, Misty gripping Ash's arm, as she is scared of the dark. Ash not minding at all of course. AS they travelled closer towards the living room, they heard a series of grunts and moans. "What the fuck?" Ash questioned, Misty shrugged and opened the door to the living room. Misty screamed as she looked upon the horror before their eyes. Her boyfriend! How could he do this? But his mother, he must have been feeling even worse. Brock and Mrs Ketchum's naked sweaty bodies were entwined as one completely involved and unaware of their spectators. They carried on grunting and moaning as Ash quickly dragged the frozen Misty away from the horror. She immediately burst into tears as soon as Ash shut the door, as did Ash when they got up to his room. "I'm gonna fucking kill her I swear. She's always fucking messing everything fucking up for me. Last time she tore Jesse and James apart and now she's torn you two apart to. I just can't deal with this anymore!" Ash cried angrily. "Calm down Ash, but I know how you feel.. He. he. he said he loved me" Misty cried and burst into a fresh flood of tears. Ash held Misty in his arms and squeezed her tight. "Don't worry Misty, this will all be over soon, I promise" Ash said bitterly.  
  
Downstairs, Brock and Mrs Ketchum had finished and were talking exhaustedly about everything, wandering what to do if Ash ever found out; little did they know he already had. "WE must never tell anyone, I don't want to corrupt my son's mind," said Mrs Ketchum "I thought I loved Misty. but then I met you. I love you so much I can't describe or show it" cried Brock. "Well sorry Brock, this is great and everything, but I can't love you, I never will be able to." "But."Brock looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry," said Mrs Ketchum, kissing Brock on the forehead and going up to her room. Brock collapsed in a heap of tears, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Ash watched over Misty as she slept, he wanted to stop her hurting, but could not think of a way to do that. Kissing her on the cheek as he got up, he went downstairs to sort things out forever. He made his way to the kitchen as quietly as possible and withdrew a nine-inch knife from the drawer. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, he had had pills and intensive therapy to sort this out, but every time something went wrong he always returned to this. He rolled up his sleeve and looked down at his scared arm. Silently he took the knife and slashed his arm deeply with it. Once more, returning to his old ways. He slashed away at his arm more and more until his arm was just a sea of red blood, dripping onto the floor. He quickly took a bandage out of the drawer below where he took the object, which continued to haunt him. He washed his arm and bandaged it, before cleaning the knife. Quickly looking in the living room, he saw that Brock was just there sleeping by himself. Bringing the knife with him upstairs, he went into his mother's bedroom. Seeing that his mother was sleeping on her back, Ash quickly made his way over to her, and brought the knife out from behind his back. He started stabbing his mother in her face, stabbing her eyeballs out and stabbing straight through her cheeks. Then he quickly slit her throat before starting to panic about what he had just done. He had completely lost control of himself and was now pacing around in a circle wondering what to do. Eventually he just placed the knife in his mother's hand, and writing a fake suicide note, hoped that the police, when they eventually found her, would just think that she had turned schizophrenic and just killed herself.  
  
It was (ironically) a bright and intensely hot day, Misty was in the kitchen reading at the table. Brock's heart sunk when he saw her, last night was just so, so wrong and surreal. He thought that night nothing but Mrs Ketchum mattered, not even Misty mattered - until today. She looked so beautiful to him, her amazing red hair, her bright blue eyes - he felt like dirt. Brock slowly made his way to the table and sat down. "Hey Mist" Brock asked nervously "Hello," she answered coldly, not even lifting her eyes from the book. "Aren't you even gonna look at me?" Brock asked. Misty cautiously raised her eyes and stared at Brock - her eyes full of hurt. Brock stared back, but he just couldn't compete with those intense ice-blue eyes. Misty was getting extremely pissed off; she picked up her book and threw it angrily at him. "How could you just waltz in here and pretend like everything is the same?" Brock was taken back, how did she know? Was she even talking about the same thing as he thought? "What are you talking about Misty?" Brock also stood up, they were now both standing with only the table in between them. Misty picked up her breakfast plate and threw it at Brock's face, barely missing. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! You!" She picked up an ashtray and threw it at him, "and that woman". Brock quickly ducked as the ashtray came hurling straight at his face this time, just catching it on the side of his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Misty please!" Misty just broke down, "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! You said you'd never cheat on me or do anything to hurt me. You said we'd always be together. How could you do this to me Brock?" She fell to the floor and Brock held her in his arms. "It meant nothing to me Misty, I love you, I always will, it was a stupid mistake and I'm so sorry," Brock pleaded. Misty looked up at Brock, "really?" Brock nodded and his eyes began to well up. "Will you take me back please Misty?" Misty stood up and backed away from Brock. "No no no no no no! I just can't trust you anymore, first Julie then Sarah and now an older woman? How do you think this makes me feel? I'm not going to compete for my own boyfriend. Not anymore." Misty walked out of the kitchen leaving Brock speechless, and bursting into tears.  
  
Misty ran past Ash in floods of tears. "Misty what's wrong? Misty please talk to me," Ash pleaded, grabbing Misty by the wrist, accidentally showing a flash of red open wounds on his pale white skin, dragging her into his bedroom. "What's that?" Misty asked shocked "It's er nothing" Ash said quickly, putting his hand behind his back. "No, this isn't fair. You promised me you'd never do it again. Why are you doing this to yourself, why?" "Because it's the only way I can deal with everything. But sometimes I just lose control and get completely out of my head. I don't like what I do to myself Misty, but it's the only way. Please understand that." Ash said starting to cry again. "I do understand, but I just can't stand seeing you do this to yourself.I.I.I love you Ash," Misty said embarrassed. "I.I.I love you too Misty. I've loved you for ages but I never knew hot to tell you. especially seeing as you seemed to be in love with my now ex- best friend." "I never really loved him. He always cheated on me and I suppose that this was really the last straw." "I know, always stealing all the girls I liked, me always forgiving him. It's also the last straw for my mother as well, how could she just go and do this to me? I love you Misty." "I love you too Ash." Both Ash and Misty were both tearful but happy, hugging each other in the acknowledgement of their love. They turned to look at each other with loving eyes, Misty accidentally brushing Ash's arm. sending pain shooting up it, reminding him of his anger towards his murdered mother and Brock. How could Brock hurt a precious venerable girl so much? "I'll erm, be back in a minute," Ash said anxiously. "Where are you going dear?" "Just to er get a drink" Ash quickly ran to his mother's room and there she was lying on the blood stained sheets with the knife in her hand. She must have died as soon as Ash had slit her throat seeing as she hadn't moved at all. The blood from the slashes in her face still fresh, the blood still scarlet red, likes the wounds on his own arm, which had seized to stop bleeding. Quickly shutting the door again making sure that no one saw him go in there, he made his way downstairs to find Brock. He was still angry, and nothing so far seemed to get rid of his anger. As soon as he saw Brock and caught his eye, he just charged at him and threw a punch into his face. Immediately blood spurted from his nose and started to flow down his face and onto his white shirt. Brock went to punch Ash, not realising that his nose was bleeding so much. Ash ducked just in time, and kicked at Brock's ankles sending him crashing to the floor. As soon as Brock hit the floor, Ash jumped on top of him, pounding his chest until he was completely out of breath. "Don't mess with me or my friends again, or I'll fucking kill you next time," Ash shouted angrily spitting on Brock as he walked out of the room, back upstairs to Misty.  
  
"What took you so long?" Misty enquired. "I just had to sort something out dear," Ash answered, rubbing his bruised knuckles. "You didn't beat Brock up did you?" "I couldn't help it Mist, I just have all this anger inside of me and I just don't know how to get rid of it. I hate Brock for what he's done to you, and me, and I just wanted him to see how much he's hurt us." Misty went over to Ash and hugged him, while he started crying. "It's ok dear, everything will be fine soon, trust me." Misty reassured him, kissing him on the forehead. "I know Misty, I just want to get out of here for a while. I need a break from all of this." "I want to get out of here as well, I can't face seeing Brock everyday. Why don't we go to somewhere like Cerulean. they would never come there, we could start over again, just you and me." "Okay then Mist, anything for you. We'll leave in the morning then." That night, Ash and Misty fell asleep in each other's arms, ready to begin their new lives together the next day.  
  
Mr. Mime woke up inside Mrs Ketchum's cupboard, something weird was going on. He hadn't been woken up or fed in the last day. Mrs Ketchum would never forget her love slave, something must have happened to her. Mr. Mime carefully climbed out of the cupboard, trying not to make a noise incase Mrs Ketchum was actually asleep. There was a weird smell on the other side of the cupboard door, like a rotting corpse or something. He slowly wondered around the room, looking for Mrs Ketchum. Someone must have spilt red wine on the cream carpet; there was a big stain underneath the bed. Maybe Mrs Ketchum drank too much wine and spilt the rest on the floor when she collapsed into bed. Mr. Mime decided to climb up onto the bed, just to check on her. He caught sight of her face with dried blood on it and blacked out. When he came around a few hours later, he looked up at his beloved bloodstained mistress, and quickly rushed to her side. "Mime." He said angrily, bursting into tears. "Mr. Mime. Mime. Mr. Mime." He cried. Mr. Mime then caught sight of the knife in Mrs Ketchum's hand, and saw the note on the bedside table. "Mimeeeee." Why would she kill her self? Mr. Mime thought. Mr. Mime ran to Ash to tell him, Ash would be devastated. He ran out into the garden, back into the kitchen, upstairs once again and he tripped over some books. "Mime!" He mumbled in pain, "Mime? Mr. Mime?" Was this a diary? Mime knew not to go in people's private things, but maybe it was a clue or something to help Mr. Mime understand Mrs Ketchum's pain.  
  
Ash was taking a short nap in his room, while Misty went out. He got up and went to get his diary; he liked to reflect and put down his feelings into his little book. But where did he put it?  
  
Mr. Mime put the diary down, totally taken aback, he ran into the cupboard again. That bastard! Murdering shit! He killed his own mother and Mr. Mime's world. He would get revenge somehow, Ash needed to be punished.  
  
Ash was in the kitchen at 3am, it was late but he had so much on his mind and just couldn't sleep. Mr. Mime walked into the kitchen, Ash unaware that he knew about his mother. "Yo Mr. Mime" "Mime." Mime said threatening Ash. "What?!" Ash asked but Mr. Mime hit him over the head with a frying pan, knocking him unconscious and dragged him outside. "Mime, Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime cackled. Then Mr. Mime strangled Ash with his own hands, squeezing as hard as he could, just hoping Ash would die. He then proceeded to kick and mutilate Ash as much as he could, not caring if he was caught - he hated Ash so much. "Mime." Mr. Mime had finally finished; Ash in an un-identifiable state at the moment, bruised black and blue, with open wounds pouring with fresh blood.  
  
Misty ran as fast as she could, not exactly sure where to, but she needed to get help quickly. Misty found herself at Professor Oak's door, screaming hysterically. "What? It's 5am for Pete's sake!" Oak mumbled irritably as he opened the door to Misty. "Please," she begged sobbing, "you gotta help me!" "What's going on, come inside," Oak instructed. 


End file.
